One More Day
by Maria Gv
Summary: A songfic about Noin and Zechs!! ^_^ I love these two! It's a few days before the Endless Waltz begins in thsi fic and deals with thoughts of the two main characters and what their lives, sort of.


-ko, here's my Noin and Zechs fic that I've been wanting to write ever since I wrote the Lady Une and Treize one!!!! ^_^ And I made this one into a songfic of types! With one of my VERY favorite songs!!! ONE MORE DAY!! By Diamon Rio....tells you what I like to listen to! :P Well I enjoyed writing this one...even though the ending wasn't what I'd say very good....READ! ^_^

ONE MORE DAY

By: Maria

Noin stood by the enormous ocean, staring out at the endless blue and thinking of the man she loves.

__

'It's been a nearly a year since I've last seen you Zechs...I know you're not dead but by the length of your absence it almost feels like you are. I don't know why you remain in hiding Zechs...why you haven't come back to me. Maybe you never felt the way I always thought you felt...love never seem to be an important object in your eyes. It was always getting stronger in order to protect your sister Relena or so you could finally defeat Heero. Then there was the revenge you desired against those who took over your kingdom long ago...I vowed to stand by your side and assist you because...because I wanted to help you and I love you. Didn't you see this love...of course you did.'

She walks over to a the shore line and allowed the ocean water to hit her feet gently.

__

'It's such a beautiful day to walk on the beach with the one you love...I only wish I would have had the chance to do this with Zechs, even if it wasn't as a couple but as friends enjoying a nice morning walk.' a call from behind distracts her attention.

"Noin!" Sally Po comes walking up to her. "I was wondering where you ran off to. I have a case to investigate this evening and I thought I'd say my farewells and tell you Lady Une wants to have a word with you."

Noin smiles. "Thanks for telling me Sally. I wish you luck on this case, another small mission to look into is it?"

"Not sure...one can never be too sure, but I'm hoping it will turn out to be nothing at all." Looks at Noins distant face. "What's the matter Noin?"

"Huh?! Oh nothing I was simply watching the waves. It calms me..."

"If you really want you should try to find him..."

"What? Who are you talking about Sally Po?" Noin says blushing. _'Is it possible she knows that I'm thinking about Zechs.'_

"You can't find the fact that you're thinking of Zechs from me Noin!" Sally winks. "I can tell you love him very much and miss him terribly."

Noin looks at the ocean again. "Why do you believe he's a live...he died in the battle almost a year ago...remember?"

"What have you given up that dream that he is still alive! I do recall you being the one to tell everyone you believed he was still alive and out there somewhere...don't give up on him..." Sally Po places a hand on Noins shoulder. "He'll be coming back for you Noin...he loves you after all."

Noin looks up shocked. "How do you know he loves me?"

"Any person with eyes can see the love you two share for each other!" she smiles. "And you two shall once again meet...I'm not one to take destiny into account much but I know it's in yours to meet again! I must be off now...go talk to Lady Une...I believe she has a case for you as well." Sally Po walks off.

"Is it in our destiny to meet again Zechs..."

**__**

~~FLASH BACK~~

"Why is it you never pay your respects to Mr. Milliardo's grave, Miss Noin?" Dorothy asks Noin curiously.

She smiles. "Cause I don't need to." Noin stands up.

"Huh?" said the puzzled girl.

"I know he's still alive somewhere out there." Noin says staring up at the clear blue sky and smiling. 

__

'And one day he'll come back to me...because I know deep down he loves me as well. I'll be waiting for you, Zechs. Don't keep me waiting forever...'

**__**

~~END FLASH BACK~~

__

'Why did I give up on this belief that he was a live out there...no I know he's alive I just gave up thinking he'd ever return to me...and that he loves me. If you love someone you wouldn't let them wait forever for your return...maybe it's time to move on...' walks towards the city buildings and Preventers Headquarters.

~~~~~~~~

Noin knocked on Lady Une's office door.

"Yes come in Noin." Lady Une calls out.

"Ma'am you wanted to speak with me?" Noin says walking in and standing by Lady Une's desk.

"Yes, we leave tomorrow for MO2, for the conference with the president and the One-year Anniversary of the end of the War." Lady Une tells Noin.

"Very well. I shall go prepare everything for our departure." Noin says walking to the door.

"Thank you Noin." Lady Une says picking up the phone.

~~~~~~~

Noin finished with the preparations of the shuttle and clearance of the atmosphere's conditions. _'All is set to go.'_

She looks up at the sky. _'I can't give up on Zechs...I mean my feelings for him. I love him and always will...even if I were to be with someone else. Zechs will always have control of my heart. I just wish I could be with him at this moment...and for us to have a life together...Zechs...I want to see you, even if it's just once more...'_

**********************

****

Chorus

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One More Day.

One More Time.

One More Sunset, Maybe I'll Be Satisfied.

But Then Again I Know What It Would Do

Leave Me Wishing Still For One More Day With You.

One More Day....

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Chorus

***********************

The night club was filled with people of all ages, dancing, drinking, talking, or just holding up space. It was dark and had multi-colored lights flash through out the room. The music was loud and up beat, good for dancing. The bar area was crowded with people, and out of all of them one person stood out.

He had long platinum hair, sat hunched down with his eyes closed holding his drink. He sat in the corner of the bar, ignoring all else that was going on within the club.

__

'Again another night where I come to sit here in this noisy club and drink a few glasses. I've never cared for this kinds of places so why do I come here night after night. Hmm...I must be going soft...solitude has become too much for me. The noise and the crowd of people must put some kind of comfort in my soul. Something only one other person could really do...along with being in a battle. Noin...how are you right now?" Zechs opens and lifts his eyes in hopes to find Noin was somehow there at the club smiling at him. Could she have forgotten about me by now...a lovely lady like her doesn't need a dead man like me. I died a year ago..'

**__**

~~FLASH BACK~~

"Noin?" Zechs says staring at the Planet Earth.

"It's me...I won't try to stop you. Just let me stay here by your side." Noin says to him.

Zechs closes his eyes momentarily. "Hmm...do as you desire" he turns back to the Earth.

__

'Noin...you've come only to watch me die...this shall be my grave. A grave where all my sins that I've done to humanity will be put to rest. I apologize for not being able to be the man you truly deserve...may you be happy after this war is over.'

**__**

~~END FLASH BACK~~

"Excuse me?" Zechs looks up at a beautiful girl with black hair and bright green eyes. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Zechs was ready to turn the girl down and tell her to leave him alone when he thought of something. _'Maybe it's time to move on...'_

~~~~~

Zechs walked with the young girl down to the apartment he was staying at. She was telling him about herself. Zechs half listened half zoned out her voice.

"So you see my family really isn't all that important in the manufacturing of that metal...well not since the end of the war a long time ago. I do find it odd that recently there was a order for that metal and was headed for this...hey are you listening to me? You're not drunk are you?" She looks at him with concern.

Zechs looked at her. "No I'm fine."

She smiles. "Great I was worried for a minute there." She wraps her arms around Zechs's neck. "Come on quit wasting time and let's get inside your apartment." She takes the key and drags him hurriedly to the apartment.

__

'Hm...why am I doing this again...Trista is a beautiful girl that I like a lot...' Zechs says smiling at the girl. 

She opens his apartment door and pulls him in. Trista turns on the light and looks around. "Hmm...not much in decorating are we?" She laughs softly.

"No real need for it." Zechs says sitting down on the couch and staring at her.

She lefts an eyebrow and walks over to him, wraps her arms around his neck and sits in his lap. "Yeah I suppose you're right about that." She kisses him.

Zechs wraps his arms around her and returns the kiss. As he kisses her, he sees an image of Noin smiling at him. His eyes open wide and he pulls away from Trista, not hearing her protest.

__

'Noin...why do you still haunt me...does this mean I shouldn't give up on the possibility of us?' He sees her smiling face again. _'I understand.'_

Zechs stands up and looks at Trista who still has her arms around his neck. "Trista, I'm sorry but I have someone I love very much and I have to ask you to leave immediately."

Trista stared at Zechs confused and then angrily. "You stupid jerk." She slaps him and storms off.

Zechs sat back down. _'Noin, I love you. We will be together...I promise you.'_

***************************

****

Chorus

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

One More Day.

One More Time.

One More Sunset Maybe I'd Be Satisfied.

But Then Again I Know What It Would Do,

Leave Me Wishing Still For One More Day With You.

One More Day...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Chorus

****************************

In a space shuttle, two very much in love people journeyed to a place away from Earth.

*~*Last night I had a crazy dream.

A man and a woman. Two souls destine to be together forever.

*~*A wish was granted just for me.

Their love willing them forward and a desire to burn anything that may come and attempt to interfere with this love.

*~*It could be for anything.

*~*I didn't ask for money.

*~*Or a Mansion in Maliou.

All that mattered was that they were together...

*~*I simply wished for one more day with you.

"Noin are you sure you want to be here with me?" Zechs asked her for the third time in two years.

Noin laughs. "Zechs, please don't make me repeat myself. I've told you...I want to be by your side...let me be right here..." She looks at him smiling.

*~*First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl.

*~*I'd hold you every second.

Zechs touches her cheek and smiles.

*~*Say a million I love yous.

"Noin, I've been meaning to tell you...I can't sit back and think that you know...but I love you."

Noin wipes her eyes. "I've known, but I was still worried that you didn't. I love you Zechs..."

*~*That's what I'd do with one more day with you. 

THE END!! ^_^ ^_^

-Remember the song isn't mine. It's called One More Day, sung by Diamond Rio. Copy write 2000. Written by Steven D. Jones/Bobby Tomberlin. 

Like I said the ending was kinda not anything...-_- But I thought no reason to go into too many details with the Endless Waltz!! ^_~ Just skip to the important part which is they leave together!!! ^_^ YEAH!! Oh did I fail to mention I love ZECHS AND NOIN TOGETHER!!! They are too cute! 


End file.
